


Leather & Lace

by Mousebane



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy Scares, Technical Underage, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.





	1. I'm Where???

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put underage as more of a technicality because of the whole wibbly wobbly timey wimey stunt I decided to pull.

 "Hi my name is Nettle Mae Scott, I have an appointment with Mr. Stark?"

 "Head up to the 10th floor please, I'll let Mr. Stark know you're here."

 "Thank you ma'am."

 Nettle hopped in the elevator and headed up. Her mind raced as she stepped back out on the 10th floor. A very good looking man with a goatee approached her.

 "Mrs. Scott?"

 "Miss.... Mr. Stark I presume?"

 "Call me Tony. I have a few questions I have to ask before we can move on. Have a seat." He waved to some rather plush chairs for a lab and she obeyed. "First question, are you married?"

 "Yes sir, though not for long I'm afraid. Rat served me with divorce papers this morning."

 "Yikes, kids or pregnant?"

 "No kids and as far as know I'm not pregnant."

 "Any belongings that you need stored?"

 "No sir, I bought one of those weird boxes that holds all your stuff. It fits in my backpack so I live out of that."

 "No house or apartment or car?"

 "Nope his name was on all of that so I just left it with him.....I did take the stereo out of his car since I paid for that....."

 "You stole his sound system that's cruel."

 "Maybe on some level but he didn't know how to use it anyway. Here you can have it." She pulled the box out of her backpack and handed it over earning an honest laugh from the man.

 "Alright Miss Scott, any medical conditions we should know about?"

 "Uhh i'm honestly not sure...."

 "Before we assign you to an experiment we need to do a medical evaluation do we have your permission?"

 "Yes, I've got nothing to hide."

 "Good. Follow me please.”

 Nettle quickly stood and followed Tony down two hallways before being ushered into a small room. She sat in a chair and waited as Tony went to fetch a doctor.

* * *

 Nettle sighed softly as the Doctor and Tony talked before letting her out of the room.

 “Good news Nettle, you qualify for our biggest experiment.”

 “And that is?”

 “Time travel!”

 Nettle laughed softly for a moment. The snap had taken just about everything so she had nothing to lose. Nettle agreed to help in any way she could and stuck her hand out. Tony took it in a firm handshake and lead her to an arch. It was the maiden voyage so to speak and they had already tested it with fruit.

 “Alright Miss Scott what year would you like to visit? You’ll be wearing a wrist piece that will bring you back by pushing these buttons.”

 Nettle thought for a moment as she put the device on. “How bout 1993? That’s when I was born.”

 “93 it is when the light in the arch turns blue take a running start and jump through.” Tony put in her destination and nodded.

 Nettle waited a moment and the moment the light was blue she lunged through. Going through the portal definitely hurt more than she anticipated and the landing was no better. She stood dusting herself off and looked around. It was night time. Panic rose in her for a moment as she realized she was in a densely wooded area. Nettle was trying to find the buttons on her wrist piece when a bright white light flooded her senses.

 Nettle shook her head softly clearing away the fog. She hoisted herself up shakily and gripped her head feeling dizzy. It didn’t take long for it to pass as a cacophony of noises...or voices....took over her senses. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. Nettle let out a shrill scream causing the creatures surrounding her to recoil and cover whatever acted as ears. She bolted from the area grateful that she had spent so much time with Black Widow as she used a railing to launch herself up onto a platform. She had no clue where she was or where she was going. _A place to hide would be nice_ , she thought. 

 Nettle rounded a corner and slid to a stop landing on her ass. She was face to face with a kid carrying a Walkman. Both of them let out ear piercing screams before staring at each other. Both were wide eyed before the kid pulled his headphones off.

 "Are you a Terran too?"

 "Am I a what?"

 "You're from Earth right?"

 "Oh yeah I am...are we on a spaceship?"

 The kid nodded softly, "my name's Peter. What's yours?"

 Nettle was about to answer when a strong arm yanked her up and put something to her head. She struggled as the thing holding her clicked and whistles and grunted. All too suddenly something sharp got her behind the ear and she yelped.

 “Stop yer squirmin girlie it’s just a translator. Kid’s got on too.”

 Nettle slowed glancing at Peter who just nodded. She squirmed a little realizing just how strong the man holding her was. The man dropped her suddenly and she quickly moved to Peter’s side.

 “What’s yer name girlie?” 

 Her attention was instantly drawn up to large blue man. The man repeated himself and this time Peter nudged her.

 “Oh uhh sorry.” She stuck her hand out to him and blushed when he gripped it. “Name’s Nettle. Nettle Scott....and you are?"

 "Cappin Yondu. Now what are ya doin on my ship girlie?"

 Nettle frowned at the man for a moment before answering. "How should I know? I was minding my own business when I got dragged here."

 "Where ya from?"

 "Complicated.....that's a very complicated story that I'd rather not spill in front of the kid." Nettle jutted her thumb towards Peter. "By the way.....for humor's sake....what year is it?"

 "1988....I'll be 8 next month!"

 Nettle paled and started to falter on her feet. Yondu noticed and quickly rushed forward to catch the fainting woman.  _Somethin' ain't righ bout her._ Yondu scooped her up and carried her to Peter's cabin. Once he laid her down her told Peter to watch over her and to fetch him when she woke.....


	2. Chapter 2

 Peter sat quietly next to his bed. The grown woman laying in it was supposed to be his new mom. Peter watched her for a moment before trying to wake her.

 "Nettle...Mrs. Scott? I have a-"

 The door to Peter's room opened. Peter grimaced seeing Taserface and Halfnut walk in. Halfnut was carrying a bucket of water and giggling like a typical teen. Taserface spotted Peter and grabbed him.

 "Get out welp. We're gonna play with the new girl."

 Peter landed on his butt with a thud and took off to find Captain Yondu. It didn't take long as he was coming to check on Peter and Nettle anyway. 

 "Captain, sir, Taserface and Halfnut kicked me out!"

 Yondu took off quickly as he heard a loud shriek from Peter's room. "Sounds like she's awake now."

 

* * *

 

 Halfnut had dumped the cold water on the sleeping woman before tossing the bucket to Taserface. Nettle's face went from shock to anguish. Neither man noticed at first due to the white shirt that was now almost completely see through. Nettle snatched the bucket from the larger man and swung catching his jaw. She swung the bucket again catching his temple. The more she swung the more dents showed in the bucket. Nettle didn't notice as Yondu and Peter came in behind her. By this point Taserface was on the ground and she was still using his head to dent the bucket. Halfnut was stuck between the wall and her on the opposite of the room. 

 Yondu let her keep beating on Taserface for a few moments before noticing Peter wide-eyed next to him.

 "Alright girlie thats enough. I think you got your point across."

 Nettle brought down the bucket harder with a sick grin on her face.

 "I said enough!"

 Yondu grabbed Nettle around the waist and pulled her back as she started kicking at the unconscious man on the floor. Yondu was struggling to keep a good grip on her when she suddenly froze. Yondu didn't have time to register her slipping out of his grasp and pulling Peter tightly to her.

 "Peter I'm so sorry....I didn't mean to frighten you like that. I thought they had done something to you. Please don't cry darlin' please else I'll start and I ain't a pretty cryer."

 Yondu cleared his throat before looking directly at Halfnut. "Well I hope ya learned ya lesson on messin with the kid's new mom. Ya'll lucky Peter came to get me. Now get Taserface out of here."

 Halfnut nodded and dragged the unconscious man out as Nettle still doted over Peter who was starting to calm down. 

 

* * *

 

 After Yondu had shown her where to replace Peter's bedding and had assigned her the cabin directly across from his own, he decided a tour was in order since Peter was now asleep. The mess had been first stop once he heard her stomach.

 "So girlie, ya said ya'd tell me ya story once the kid wasn't around. Speak."

 "Okay first off, it's Nettle or Ms. Scott. I am technically old enough to be Peter's mom."

 "Fine  _Nettie_."

 Nettle shot him a look but let it slide. "Well lemme just start off by quoting a very popular Terran show. 'People assume that time is a strict progession of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.' Ya follow?"

 Yondu gave a quick nod as he watched her pick at her food as she spoke, "Okay so to start I was...er umm well will be born in the coming Terran year of 1993. So you could say I don't really exist yet.....anyway umm....I'm just gonna skip to the important bit. In 2023 a machine is created to reverse an event without erasing it from universal history. Its all rather complicated to the point that I just didn't ask questions. I volunteered to test the machine because I had just gotten divorced that morning.....I was supposed to go back to my birth year, grab a newpaper, and then come back.......but something went wrong obviously and now I'm here."

 Yondu stared at the woman for a while before finally speaking. "What's a divorce?"

 Nettle was quiet before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I tell you I come from the year 2023 and you focus on that? Yup aliens are weird. A divorce is when to married....or umm mated persons leave each other. For the record, I did not see it coming....he divorced me and I didn't even get a reason. Everything I own is in a box in my backpack."

 Nettle stands and stretches having avoided taking a bite of her food. Yondu led her around some more asking more questions.

 "Where'd you learn to fight?"

 "A friend taught me when she got me away from the lifestyle I had."

 "And that was?"

 "Not telling you. Its the past....or future...or whatever."

 "Can you fire a blaster?"

 "If it's anything like a Terran gun then yes."

 "Ya got any kids with the old mate?"

 "Nope. You gotta mate or lil'ones runnin around?"

 "Nah gir-Nettie."

 "Please for the love what ever diety you believe in, don't call me Nettie."

 Yondu chuffed softly earning a glance from the woman who was no older than him. "So how old are ya?"

 Nettle stopped walking to think. "Well I guess physically and mentally I'm 30.....but I guess you could say I'm technically negative 35 years old."

 Nettle chuckled softly as she started walking again. Silence permeated the space around them before they stopped.

 "Your cabin Ms. Scott."

 "Thank you Captain and good night."

 "Hmph."

 Nettle shook her head and instead of trying to sleep started rooting through her box to decorate the very bare cabin. 


End file.
